Spazzy Chazzy
by Demonwing12846
Summary: Manjoume’s lead into the forest by Pharaoh, who brings him together with the one thing he least expected. A link to happiness.


Title: Spazzy Chazzy

Author: Demonwing ©

Date: 01-18-2008

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or any of its characters. Kazuki

Takahashi, as well as all affiliates, are the creators and genius

behind them. The story/plot contained within this fic/piece,

however, is all mine!! Bwahahaha!!

Warnings: Fluff, Humor

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters GX

Pairings: Manjoume-centric

Type: One-Shot

Rating: General

OCs: None… Dammit!

Summary: Manjoume's lead into the forest by Pharaoh, who brings him together with the one thing he least expected. A link to happiness.

Notes: Written for Prompt 15 on LP - a ball of fur - 20 min. Sorry to

say, I went over the time limit. Oh well. XD

Beta/Editor: Klepto, Sunsinger, and Kat B. Coll

Words: 1950

Jun brushed back some of the foliage. He still couldn't figure out why he'd allowed that damn Pharaoh to con him into following him through these forsaken woods. Just what was it that the cat was trying to tell him? The dark-haired teen brushed his bangs aside and sighed in defeat. Whatever it was, he sure hoped they caught up to it soon.

A few more paces, and a couple of turns later, they stopped at a bush. Jun, exasperated, was about to throw one of his world-class tantrums… until he saw Pharaoh pawing at the leaves.

"What is it?" Leaning down, Jun pushed the leaves and branches aside, trying to find whatever it was that damn cat was looking for. He could hardly see through all the mess though, and wasn't sure that he was going to find anything at all. Then his hand fell upon something warm and furry. Immediately fearing what that 'thing' was, he jerked back a bit, only to hear Pharaoh's impatient growl at his antics. Looking at the orange tabby, Jun reached back in, this time with both hands, and grabbed what seemed to be a small fur ball out of the shrubbery.

Staring at the object in confusion, Jun then decided to work through all that fur. His slender fingers pushed the silky substance back from every spot he encountered, until he found what was undoubtedly a head, and small ears. His eyes popped open. Sure the creature was about the size of a small football… Could it really be just a baby. Looking towards Pharaoh again, the youth decided that perhaps it would be best to take it back to the dorm. After all, it seemed as if it was abandoned, and Jun couldn't just leave it to starve. Picking it up, he turned back, heading in the direction in which they came.

Once back at the dorm, Jun looked around cautiously. It wouldn't do if he got caught carrying in some animal. He would be kicked out of the Dormitory or quite possibly the Academia- indefinitely. Making his way to his room, the dark haired teen slinked in, silently closing the door behind him before moving towards his bed.

Laying the object down, he watched it for a few moments and then crossed his arms in annoyance. Just what was he supposed to do with this… animal? Looking at his cohort, wondering just what it was that he was supposed to do next.

Pharaoh, sensing the male's irritation, headed towards the door. He pawed at the fixture, until Jun opened it slightly, and headed down the hall, bidding the teen to follow him. Taking the hint, the teen did just that, until they came to the dorm's kitchen.

"Now what the hell do you want?" Jun watched the cat walk up to the fridge and then paw at the door until it opened. Moving forward, the teen shook his head in amazement. That damn cat was now standing on his hind quarters, reaching towards the milk on the top shelf. "Okay! Okay! I get it already!" Extracting a bottle from the fridge, Jun looked around. Where did they keep the bowls? Flipping through the cupboards, the teen finally found what he was looking for.

With the bottle of milk in one hand, and the bowl in the other, Jun was just about out the kitchen door when he heard a howl. "What now!" He barked, his eyes narrowing at the tabby. Did the damn animal even realize what would happen if he got caught? Jun huffed. Probably not, and if he did, he probably couldn't care less.

Pharaoh rubbed against the microwave stand, indicating that he wanted Jun to warm the milk before taking it to the baby. A sigh of resignation reached his ears, letting the cat know that the boy had finally gotten a clue.

Jun placed the milk bottle in the microwave, and set it for a minute. After the bell chimed, he opened the door and took the bottle out, shaking it thoroughly as to make sure there were no hot spots in the liquid. Gazing down to his companion, Jun awaited his approval. Hearing him purr, the dark haired teen rolled his eyes, and headed back towards his room. "If I get caught, you do realize that there won't be anyone around to snake you any sardines, right?" He groused.

Pharaoh meowed, letting him know that he did in fact take this into consideration, and moved to the front so that he could warn the boy of any on coming obstacles.

Despite his apprehension over the whole matter, Jun was grateful that the cat at least had enough common sense to guide him. The teen briefly wondered if it were due to the spirit of their late Headmaster that the cat housed, or if it were just some keen animal sense. Shaking his head of the notion, he cautiously made his way back, only leaving out a strained sigh of relief once he entered his sanctuary.

"Hey, boss!" Yellow piped, appearing right in front of the dark haired teen's face.

Jun immediately took it back. This room wasn't his salvation. Shit, he couldn't even remember the last time he had any peace and quiet. Since those damn gremlins showed up, his life had been in utter chaos. Gritting his teeth, he was about to pop off at the little yellow heathen when a teeny growl and the sound of hissing diverted his attention towards the bed. Sure enough, where he had left it, lay the fur ball. Its coat was all tussled, its ears plastered to its head, and it spat furiously at Green and Black, not at all happy about being tormented and taunted.

Feeling a headache coming on, Jun did the first and only thing that came to mind: he spazzed.

"Will you leave that damn thing alone?"

All three of the little monsters scattered to the side. Leaving plenty of room for their 'boss', and the thing. "Hey, boss?" Green asked, watching avidly as Jun sat on the bed, lifting the creature into his lap. But Jun ignored him at the moment, the kitten in his lap the only thing on his mind. The poor thing was so riled up that it did nothing but spit and claw at him. Having enough, Jun finally put him and the dish on the floor.

Filling the bowl with some of the milk, Jun pulled back, waiting to see if it would begin to lap it up. Seeing that it wouldn't budge from its taut crouch, he began to worry his lip. How was he supposed to get the creature to eat?

Pharaoh, sensing the boy's distress, walked up to the dish, sniffing its contents for a moment, before lapping a few times at the liquid. He then looked towards the baby, giving it a look of approval before laying back to wait. Sure enough, after a few scarce moments, the fur ball moved.

Jun watched in amusement. The small bundle walked to the edge, sniffed the substance, and then pawed at the liquid as if it was testing its temperature or consistency. It then pulled back on its haunches, shaking its paw as if it touched something distasteful. Jun shook his head, was this thing serious? What else was he supposed to feed it? Watching it carefully, he almost busted out laughing at what it did next. It looked at the bowl suspiciously, cocking its head from one side to the next, and then gazed at its paw. The kitten then licked its toes delicately, savoring the taste for a moment, before moving forward once more. Dipping its head in the bowl it finally began to drink.

The dark-haired teen flopped back on his bed and sighed in relief. He was worried that the little bundle wouldn't eat. Especially being in what was obviously strange territory. He covered his eyes with his arm, taking a moment to enjoy the brief silence, however monetary, before he hesitantly answered. "What is it?"

Green floated up to sit beside him on the bed. "What is that, thing?" He quarried, his eye wider than usual. He was curious as to what that creature was.

"Yeah, boss, what is it?" Black interjected.

"Well," Jun rubbed his arm against his face. "It would seem that it's a kitten." He surmised. "Though, it's rather large for being just a baby." The teen moved, till he was lying on his side, his dark eyes watching the creature as it now drank fervently. "Perhaps some sort of wildcat, more than a mere kitten." Yawning, he closed his eyes. It had been a long day, and then Pharaoh decided to take him on a mission crusade. All Jun wanted now, was a few moments of sleep.

It wasn't too long after he drifted off however, that a sudden crash caught his attention, jerking him awake. "What the…?" Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, almost falling off his bed at the sight. His room was damn near trashed. The culprits were three monsters and one crazed kitten. 'What in the world is going on?' Watching for a moment, he could have sworn the damn thing was half crazed.

Noticing that the 'boss' was awake, the three monsters stopped cold in their tracks. They were certain they would get yelled at, and possibly kicked out. That is, if it weren't for the look on his face. Floating up to him first, Yellow waved his tiny hand in front of the boy's face. "Boss?" Not gaining a response, he tried again. "Boss?"

Jun gaped at the sight. The fur ball, as he took to calling it earlier, was stampeding through the room. Not running. Not pouncing. Not bounding. Stampeding was the only word that came to mind. From one end to the other, flopping about, chasing its tail and generally being a nuisance. If it weren't so damn comical, he might have thrown the sucker out. Instead, he just shook his head and began laughing hysterically.

The Ojamas jumped. Their boss hardly ever laughed, and when he did, it usually wasn't so… They stood by the boy, wide-eyed and smiling. This was new, and it was good.

The teen grabbed his sides for a moment, and gasped for air. Jun couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. In fact, he couldn't remember a time when he felt so good. At least, not since he had come to the Academia. The dark haired teen shook his head, and trained his eyes back on the kitten just in time to lunge forward. "Ha, caught you!" He declared, his prize in hand. Turning the kitten so that they were facing each other, he was startled to find the most amazing set of blue eyes he had ever seen. "I suppose we should find a name for you, other than fur ball." He tilted his head in contemplation, as he brought that bundle closer. "How about…. Spazz? Considering how you've managed to tear up my room in your rampage?" He watched for any signs of disgust or approval. Then sighed as a few more opinions arose.

"What about Chazz?!" Yellow declared. "What? It rhymes with Spazz, and it's cuter." Despite the odd look he received from the boss, Yellow smiled. It was a thought.

"Spazzy Chazzy!" Black and Green replied in unison.

Jun sighed. Those damn gremlins would be the death of him, he was sure. "Fine. Fine. Spazzy Chazzy it is." The small bundle immediately started purring, and then licked Jun's nose. Wincing at the odd sandy feeling, the teen sighed. "I'm still calling you Spazz, for short."

The End

Copyright © Demonwing


End file.
